Imprinting in spite of it all
by Willowsreign
Summary: The Cullen's are still up to their old high school routine with the coven expanded to twelve members. Immediately after their move to a new town Alice has a vision that may be the death of them all. The Dhampir's and moroi have discovered their existence and are debating eliminating the threat. Femslash don't like it don't read it, rating set for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is not cannon, It takes place in 2014 and places the events of the twilight novel's in the 1950's. Some of the car's I have chosen for the character's are not the same but it is mostly keeping true to the book. **

Alice POV

It had been sixty years since Bella had officially become a member of our family, the Olympic coven. During this time our family had been moving all over the states and had spent some time abroad in the United Kingdom and Asia as well. We were mainly trouble free all these years with the volturi leaving us alone. One day, our family was debating on where we would be moving again. Emmett got the brilliant idea to pull out a map of the United States and randomly pick a location. He closed his eyes and spun his finger over the map. When it landed it was obvious what the decision would be, we were moving, to Jericho, Vermont.

Our daily lives would not be much different from our life in Forks. As always Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Nessie, Leah, Jacob, Seth and myself would all attend the local high school. Seth and Nessie would start off as freshman, while Jasper, Edward, Bella, Jacob and I would be sophomores. Rose, Emmett and Leah would be juniors. Esme, would be playing the role of stay-at-home mom and working on whatever pet project she wanted while Carlisle had gotten a job working as an ER doctor.

None of us had ever lived in Vermont before, in either our mortal or immortal lives. This being the case, Esme had set her mind to finding the prefect area with a house for us to live. We needed a large isolated area of land with a big main house and preferably several smaller houses. Even though the wolves had been family for many years their constant, wet dog smell still got on our nerves after an extended period of time, as did our sweet scent to them.

We prepared to leave Sparta, Michigan hiring two large moving vans to pack all our possessions that we had collected over many decades. As always half the items we had brought over our stay would go to goodwill. I was always happy to give away everything I could, as I knew nobody would question how much I brought for a little while. Leah and Bella were a different story, even after 60 years living the Cullen lifestyle they were still frugal.

The cars would all come with us to Jericho, except Roses project cars. After loading the van and making the necessary arrangements we started our long drive. Only Seth and Nessie were not able to get a licence due to their need to look as young as possible. Carlisle and Jasper drew the short straws and had to drive the trucks. Everybody else drove their respective cars except Bella who drove the Jasper's Vanquish since he was driving one of the trucks, having her Volkswagen golf towed by Emmett and Esme who took Carlisles Mercedes, while Leah with Seth in the passenger seat towed the mini cooper. Jacob with Nessie towed the Kawasaki bike and quad with the WRX.

Being Vampires gave us a huge advantage because we were able to make the full 13 hour trip straight through without any problems. We only had to stop so the wolves could take a quick break to stretch and use the facilities. Even with these breaks we made the trip in record time.

We pulled up to the prefect property Esme had found, a huge modern mansion, complete with eight bedrooms, five with adjoining ensuites, three additional bathrooms, media room, commercial kitchen, games room and an indoor swimming pool. The house was situated on 10 acres of bushland and had three one bedroom cottages situated on the grounds. The grounds also included an eight car garage and a large shed. The place was prefect.

_Vision_

_A group of people I did not recognise were involved in a heated discussion._

_ "They are a threat and we should destroy them" said a tall man with a heavy Russian accent. _

_"I think we need to learn more they are not like any strigoi we have encountered before" said a very beautiful blonde woman. _

_"I'm with Lissa, I think we need to learn more, I have never seen strigoi with amber eyes. What do you think Sydney?" a fierce looking brunette asks._

_"I'm really not sure about the other non-strigoi, but I think more research is needed, I vote we attempt a diplomatic fact finding mission."_

_"No way!" the first guy yells "We must eliminate them, as soon as possible before they find us or we'll be next" _his eyes like pools of chocolate sparkled with barely restrained anger.

_ "Enough!" said the woman with golden hair, harshly to her bickering companions. "We must find out more about these people and if possible talk to them face to face."_

Alice POV

I snap out of my vision to see my family before me waiting to explain my vision. Edward, who has always been able to see whatever I do, explodes "who the hell were they and what the fuck are strigoi?"

"Why have we never heard of this word before?" Jasper asks.

"The term is mainly used in Russia, along with a few other areas in Europe, Alice, can you please explain what you saw?" said Carlisle

I explained to my family what I had seen in detail "I believe we may get some visitors very soon and they know who we are, well except you Nessie; Carlisle, do you have any idea who they are?" I asked.

Carlisle looked at me with a grim expression haunting his normally cheerful amber eyes.

**Cars**

**2013 Porsche 918 spider yellow –Alice**

**2014 Golf R silver- Bella**

**2013 Mini cooper blue/with roof – Esme**

**2012 Mercedes c class –polar white - carlisle**

**2012 Jeep wrangler Unlimited sunset orange – Leah**

**2013 Hummer yellow - emmett **

**2013 volvo S60 light grey - edward**

**2014 Subaru WRX blue - Jacob**

**Aston martin v12 vanquish black - Jasper**

**2014 Mercedes M3 convetable red - Rose**

**Nessie – Kawasaki quad**

**Seth – Kawasaki dirt bike**


	2. Chapter 2

Leah POV

"We are strigoi, although I doubt the strangers have every encountered vampires like us" answers Carlisle.

"Do you know who they are?" I ask "What do we do?"

Everyone just shakes there head and looks at Carlisle

"They are vampires and half vampire but different from us, and different from you Nessie" Carlisle replies. "As for what we do I think we need a family meeting; school and work are going to have to wait?"

"We need to leave, now" Edward yells angrily hate and fear flashing in his eyes.

"I think we need more information about the people in the vision before we make a decision. One stated in Alice's vision that they are open to communication." Esme makes her point her calmly.

"We should show our strength, they are more of us then them we should stay, they should leave" Jake states calmly but fiercely.

"Any other ideas?" Carlisle asks.

Nobody speaks up, "So we vote, should we leave?" Edward, Rose, and Bella raised their hands.

"Should we show the strength in numbers?" Carlisle asks calmly. We three wolves are the only ones to raise our hand.

Even as I ade my vote I was unsure

Even though he had to be sure he knew the answer he asked about the third suggestion "Do we need more information?" Everyone else including Carlisle raise their hand.

"Ok so it's decided we carry on as normal but be careful everyone." Carlisle says closing the meeting.

"NO!" Edward yells "We must leave."

"Edward" Esme says calmly "You are welcome to leave if you want, the family already voted to stay."

Edward glares at Esme, before getting to his feet "Come on Bella, Nessie, we are leaving."

"No dad!" Nessie replies angrily, while Bella just shake her head and Edward storms off.

Bella watches him go sadly before Alice speaks up "Don't worry he will be back."

Sometime Edward behaves like I child, I don't know why Bella puts up with him.

After the morning drama, we quickly finish getting ready to leave for school and work. It takes two cars to get us all to school, I drove my Jeep with Seth, Jacob and Nessie. While Bella took the golf with the vampires.

Like always we pile into the office to enrol and sign up for classes, explaining that Edward is home sick and would be enrolling another day. I decided that I would take world history, biology, algebra, literature, gym and AP psychology. My first class of the day was literature with Rose, we separated from the rest of the family and made our way to class in, surprisingly, only 20 minutes late.

After so many years all the schools we have been to blend into one, this one was no different with its multiple brick buildings with white tiled floors boring posters plastering its walls and its silver lockers. "What's the bet we don't escape the introduction speeches?" I ask Rose. She just gives me a grim smile and pushes open the door to the class room without knocking.

As soon as I get into the room I notice we are not the only non-human here, I could not pin point who, but I assumed it to be one of the rival vampires, I stiffen and then notice the teacher.

The teacher was a middle aged balding man who stops his speech with the surprise interruption and just stares at Rose. Honestly, I can't blame him you would have to be blind not to notice her beauty.

I clear my throat to catch his attention, he regains his composure before speaking. "You two must be our new students, I am Mr Simons, please introduce yourselves to the class before taking one of the spare seats."

I look at Rose seeing if she was going to speak first, when she didn't say anything I began "I'm Leah Wolfe, We just moved here from Michigan." Rose almost glares at the students sitting before us "I'm Rosalie Hale" is all she shares with the class, not taking her eyes off a tall guy with black hair and blue eyes.

We take our seats, there are two spare ones in the back left hand corner of the room, the opposite corner from the blue eyed stranger. I pretend to listen to what is going on in class when really I am keeping an eye on the boy, making sure he is not a threat to us.

Before I know it the bell rings and the boy quickly hurries out the door. We go to pick up our enrolment slip from Mr. Simons. "As you would have, no doubt, realised from lesson we are just starting to read "To Kill a Mockingbird", I would like the two of you to read at least the first two chapters tonight." He then waves us off and I give Rose a reassuring half smile before heading off to Algebra.

Just before entering the classroom I take a big breath trying to find out if one of the strangers were there. All I could smell were humans so I knocked on the door before pushing it open.

"Ah you must be one of the large group of new students today" I just nod, so he continues "I am Mr Peterson, please introduce yourself before taking a seat." He states gesturing towards the only spare seat.

I just give some lame introduction before taking my seat, knowing I need to talk to my family I wonder where I will find them. The class passes quickly and I don't even have a clue what we were meant to learn, luckily it didn't really matter.

The bell rings for study hall and the classroom empties, I go and get my enrolment form, when the teacher, tries to establish my aptitude for algebra when Alice come to rescue me. "Sorry Sir, I just need to borrow my sister for a bit" Alice states and drags me out the door.

"Thanks for getting me" I tell her "Ah I knew you would get stuck" She states tapping her head, after all these years together us wolves did not seem to block Alice's visions anymore.

I follow Alice out to a back corner of the school, where the rest of our family were waiting. "So how many are there" I ask when a join the family.

"There are five non-humans here and I spotted the human they were with as well" Alice answers.

"We out-number them" Jake states "We should tell them to leave and destroy them if they don't."

"No, we need more information" Nessie replies "Carlisle told us just to gather information."

It was then that I saw the six strangers walking towards us, "We mean no harm" one states and suddenly I felt something I never felt before.


	3. Chapter 3

A feeling came over me, it was something I have never felt before. It was like I was pulled towards them, nothing else mattered but them and their happiness. I seemed to forget about everything. I forgot about my pack, I forgot about the rest of my family, I forgot about the strangers. All I wanted was to shift and howl, then to run to my mate. All of the sudden I felt strong arms around me "Don't shift Leah, Don't shift!" I heard my Alpha's voice in my ear.

It was then that I was brought back to reality, "get off me Jake!" I wiggled out of his grasp.

It was then I noticed the concerned faces of my family, the strangers, and most of all my imprint.

I bowed my head to Jake, begging forgiveness, "don't worry, I understand" he just whispered to me.

"What's going on?" a strong looking woman with dark hair and dark brown eyes asks.

I look to the rest of my family to see who is going to speak up, when nobody answers the girl I reply. "I am sorry, it is too long a story to explain here, maybe the rest of our coven can meet your group later today. We can discuss our situation, we do not mean you any harm either."

The girl looks around at her group, before a pretty blonde woman with brilliant green eyes speaks up. "Meet us on the grass area in front of the Catholic cathedral at 8pm" she said. She then turned and walked back towards school, with the rest of her group following her.

Jake turns to me "Leah, are you ok?" he asks. He forces my eyes away from watching my imprint walk away and wanting to follow. I also notice the rest of my family walking back to school only Jake makes no move to leave.

"I dunno Jake, I am happy and surprised but at the same time I am worried, I just don't know what to do" I tell my Alpha.

"Go home Leah, I'll tell the office, go for a run if you need but make sure you are home before seven" Jake tells me.

I just nod and shift into my wolf form shredding my clothes in the process, Alice is going to kill me, I think to myself as she had picked out my clothes today. I look at Jake to ask permission and he just nods and begins to walk back.

I run into the woods and let my instincts take over. I run away from the school as fast as I can, not caring which direction I am going. When a scent suddenly catches my attention, I stop, it smells delicious and I then realise how hungry I am.

I follow the scent of deer and as it gets stronger, I know I am close. I begin moving softly and quietly and then I see the deer about 80 meters away from me grazing. I stalk quickly and quietly over the lush forest floor towards my prey. I am as quiet as I can be but the deer still takes notice of me when I am about 20 meters away and tries to run. I take a running leap and sink my teeth into the deer's neck, dragging her down and snapping her neck, killing her instantly.

I tear into my meal and eat as much as I can, leaving only bones and scraps. I then clean my face as best as possible before trying the figure out where I am and which way I will have to go to get home. I finally figure out the direction that I wish to travel in and head that way with a trot.

I reach home with plenty of time to spare and try to wipe off the remaining blood on my paws. I enter the house though the back door and almost run into Esme.

"Leah, what are you doing home?" she asks spotting my silvery-grey wolf form. I tilt my head, knowing that she won't want me to shift inside and shake loose the dirt and leaves.

"Go on, take a shower, I'll wait" Esme says, so I walk straight upstairs to the shower. I get upstairs to my room, shut the door and walk into my large bathroom. I shift and make a mess on the floor. I then jump in the shower, wash my hair and scrub myself clean. When I am done, pat my hair dry with a towel and get dressed in a pair of cargo pants and eeveelution t-shirt.

I sweep up the mess I made, before Esme finds the mess and throw the debris in the bin, I head downstairs to talk to my 'mother'. I sit on the couch opposite her a immediately begin chewing my nails.

"So, why did you come home early, covered in dirt and blood?" Esme asks with a concerned look on her face.

I look at her not knowing what to say, "I imprinted" I tell her.

"Oh that's great Leah, I can't wait to meet them, so why are you here?" My mother asks.

"I imprinted on one of the strangers that Alice saw in her vision and I imprinted on a girl, I didn't think it was possible." I tell her "But even now it hurts to be away, I just want to see she is safe and she is mine and I am hers" I explain. "I have to tell her but I don't know how" I tell her sadly bowing my head.

"I don't know what I can do to help, but I will do anything and everything I can to help, can I get you something to eat?" She asks.

"No thanks, I think I might lie down, can you wake me when it's time to go?" I ask getting up.

"Sure thing, sleep well" Esme replies, so I walk upstairs and collapse on my large king size bed.

I must have fallen asleep, quite quickly because the next thing I knew, Esme was calling my name.

I quickly head downstairs where the rest of my family were gathered.

"How are you?" Carlisle asks, while the rest of my family look on with concern.

"Yeah, don't worry nobody cares you're a lesbian" My little brother Seth says with a smile.

I kick my shoe at him, which he ducked and it slammed into the wall behind him. "I'm fine, just not sure what to do" I reply, looking sadly at my feet.

"We better get going, are you coming?" Carlisle asks.

"Of course" I reply "I have to see her."

We decide to run to the church as it will be easier with our numbers than driving. Jake, Seth and I shift, while Emmett carries a backpack with clothes for us.

It doesn't take long to get to the church clearing, Emmett puts the backpack down and moves out of the trees to join the rest of the family waiting for us.

We quickly get dressed and go meet our family waiting for the strangers.

Suddenly a large black SUV pulls up and seven people get out of the car and glance around before walking over to our group. The tough looking girl with brown eyes and brown hair singles me out asking "so what are you?"

I look at my family considering what to do before Carlisle says "Please don't be alarmed, she won't hurt you."

**I would like to thank those who are reading my story, I would particularly like to thank Wxte for their lovely review.**


End file.
